Uncertain Decisions
by eaglesgrl365
Summary: Derek or Simon? That is Chloe's decision to make; and believe me, it's not easy. After all, when you have the stress of the Edison group on your trails, the worst thing to be worried about is boys, and she will learn that every action has its consequense.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the books the series or the characters. They all belong to Kelley Armstrong. That goes for this whole fanfiction, so don't say I didn't tell you just becausse not every chapter has a disclaimer... ENJOY :)

* * *

(Derek's point-of-view)

Why was I awake? Simon's snores echoed through our room, but that had never kept me awake before. The clock on our dresser said 2:24 AM.

I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes that the darkness would pull me under. "No use." I muttered to myself.

Climbing out of bed I pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt that hung over the back of an old rocking chair.

The upper hallway was long with doors leading to multiple bedrooms, bathrooms, and a living room. I headed down the hall opposite the living room and down the staircase. The floor boards creaked as I walked down the steps. I wasn't used to making much noise just walking around.

In the kitchen I found a box of chocolate chip cookies. It was half full. That would make a good snack.

Pulling out the plastic holder I threw out the box and started toward the downstairs TV room. The only light was the glow of an old lamp down the hall but with my night vision that was plenty to find the room. The door was ajar and I could hear the voice of an anchor man on the old TV.

I swung the door open. Chloe was lying asleep on the couch, curled up in a little fidgeting ball. She must have been having a nightmare.

I put the cookies down on the computer desk, next to an outdated Mac.

"Chloe, wake up." I said shaking her shoulder gently. She just moaned restlessly and curled up tighter in her little ball. "Chloe, come on. Wake up." I said shaking her a little more roughly.

Her head shot up and she let out a high pitched scream.

I clamped my hand over her mouth quickly, quieting the scream. "Shhh, it's okay." I said removing my hand.

Almost automatically tears welled up in her eyes and she began sobbing. "It was so real." She cried.

A couple weeks ago if I'd seen Chloe crying like this I wouldn't have known what to do. I would have said something wrong like "Shut up it was just a stupid dream." or "Well it obviously wasn't real so why are you crying about it?" Now I sat down on the couch beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"It was just a dream; only a dream." I repeated again and again; rubbing her shoulders as if she were crying because of the cold and not a nightmare.

I wanted so badly to pull her onto my lap and cradle her there. I wanted to whisper in her ear. And most of all I wanted her to want that too. Instead I just pulled her close and let her cry, whispering words of comfort to her.

I had never cared about anyone the way I cared about Chloe. I thought I had everything that I wanted, and it was everything I wanted. I had Simon and my dad. When she first came along, Chloe was a tool to me; a way to get my brother to leave the Lyle house. Sure we became a little closer than that to the point where we were friends, but we weren't close, and I wouldn't grieve much if something were to happen to her. Then she stayed with me. I was turning into a hideous monster right in front of her eyes, and she stayed and tried to comfort me. All this time I hadn't recognized it, but I was falling in love with her.

She knelt on the couch pulling her arms around my neck and burying her face in my chest. I felt her tears soaking through my shirt, but I didn't care. I just sat there and wrapped her in my arms.

I knew she would have probably preferred that Simon was the one here, holding her close, but I couldn't bring myself to dwell on that.

"Thank-you." She whimpered curling up into my side.

"Just relax." I said rubbing her back. I had to be so gentle with Chloe; she seemed so breakable.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence curled up on that couch, but it seemed to end too fast.

"I should probably go back to my room." She said. Her voice was hoarse and her face was sickly and pale.

"Why were you down here in the first place." The question had been bothering me for awhile.

"I just couldn't sleep. I thought watching TV might help." She yawned at the last words.

I nodded and reluctantly let go of her. She stood but stumbled, threatening to fall over. I grabbed her elbow, helping her stand until she regained her balance.

"Thanks." She said, her face turning crimson.

"Sure," I said walking toward the door.

"Wait," She said. I turned to look at her. She was still bright red.

"What is it?" I asked walking back over. She was silent looking at the floor as if it interested her. I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look at mine.

I should have seen it coming; but being so inexperienced with girls I didn't notice the look in her eyes.

She reached up on her tip-toes and had to reach up around my neck for the extra height. Her lips were soft and warm on mine. As I pulled her tighter to me I felt her heart, beating fast in her chest.

She let go too soon, dropping back onto the heels of her feet and unfastening her arms from around my neck.

She turned even redder and before I could say anything she was dashing out the door and up the stairs. Was that a bad thing? I didn't care. I just grinned and snatched the cookies off the computer desk before heading back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys thanks for reading and all your reviews. I really appreciate obstructive criticism so please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. This story is mainly a practice for me working with alternating points of view so any helpful tips would be appreciated. Sorry about the short chapters but I'll be sure to make them longer in future stories.

(Chloe's Point-of-view)

I was so confused. I felt vulnerable but at the same time, I felt so sure that I didn't just kiss Derek because of that, I felt like I kissed him because it was what I've wanted for a while. How frustrating.

I lay in my bed restless again, not only of fear that my nightmares would come back, but because my mind was full of Derek. His face, his voice, his laugh (a very rare sound that sent my heart racing), they all spun through my head making me dizzy.

I couldn't stand this anymore. I wouldn't lie here all night staring at the ceiling because of guy troubles; so I decided to ask the one person I knew that could help me.

"Tori," I said creeping over to her bed. "Tori wake up." I said shaking her arm. I didn't think she was going to wake up and was having second thoughts about asking her, but it was too late.

"Huh?" What is it?" She asked drowsily.

Over the weeks I had become closer to being friends with Tori than I thought was realistically possible. Sure, she wasn't the best at hiding her feelings. And she said what she thought weather you want to hear it or not; but she was the closest thing I had to a girlfriend.

I shushed her and pointed to the thin wall between the boys' room and ours.

"I need to talk to you about Derek." I whispered.

"Why now?" She didn't seem mad that I woke her up, just confused about the timing.

"I can't sleep."

"Well I can't anymore either can I?" She asked stubbornly.

"Will you help me or not?"

"Sure." She sighed sitting up in bed. "What happened?"

"I kissed Derek, but I was vulnerable and I don't know if I meant it. I'm so confused. I don't know if I want to be with Derek or Simon more." I blurted all this out so fast I almost forgot to whisper the ending.

"Okay well let's start from the beginning. You kissed Derek; I think that's absolutely gross, but whatever. If you were vulnerable you need to wait awhile, let it sink in and you should know if you meant it. And with the Simon versus Derek thing, that's up to you." She said a bit too loudly for my taste.

"That was slightly less than helpful, but thanks." I said walking back to my bed and lying down.

"Any time," was her response. Soon I could hear her light snores again.

That night I was restless in my sleep, falling in and out of consciousness only to wake with pictures of zombies and corpses in my mind.

Finally exhaustion won over me and I fell into a dreamless shallow sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Derek's point-of view)

"Wake up bro. It's time for breakfast." Simon said slapping me on the back.

"Let me sleep." I moaned pulling a pillow over my head. I was so exhausted

"It's not like you to skip on breakfast, what's up?"

"I was up all night." I told him pulling the sheets over my head.

"Doing what? You weren't changing were you?" Simon was only concerned but he was keeping me from my sleep and that wasn't in his best interest at the moment.

"No." I said pulling the covers down to look up at him. "Are you done with your twenty questions yet?"

"Sure. Get some sleep; I'll save you some waffles." He said leaving finally.

I closed my eyes and finally started drifting back to sleep when there was a loud knock on the door. "Derek, wake up! I need to talk to you."

"GO AWAY TORI!" I yelled.

She muttered something under her breath and the door flung open.

"I need to talk to you." She said standing in the door way. I hoped that meant she would be leaving soon.

"You said. What is it?" I grumbled obviously not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Tori.

"It's about Chloe. Just because she kissed you doesn't mean she likes you like that Derek. She was upset and apparently you helped." She said this with distaste like she was being forced to talk to me. "So don't go all gogle eyed over her and think you're dating. Okay?"

"Is that it?" I asked yawning. I didn't need to put up with Tori's drama. It didn't matter to me what she said.

She just sighed in frustration and stormed out of the room flicking her hand back and slamming the door with a gust of wind. Maybe she really was bipolar.

I closed my eyes, again, and once again tried to fall asleep.

"You said what?!" Chloe screamed next door.

"Believe me, I was helping." Tori told her before walking out of the room.

I heard Chloe fling herself onto her bed and groan. A lot of angst for 'not liking me like that.' I thought to myself.

_Whatever, if she decides that I'm not the one for her, that's fine. _I told myself this, but I wasn't completely sure I was telling myself the truth.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Tori shot glares at me any time she could and hung out with Chloe, careful to keep her away from me. Since when had they been friends? Simon would shoot me worried glances when he didn't think I was looking. The worst part wasn't the looks I got from Simon and Tori though; it was that Chloe didn't spare me a passing glance all day.

I tried to tell myself that was fine, I'd never cared what people thought before; but as the day went on it started to bother me more and more. I wanted to talk to Simon, but that wouldn't do me any good. Simon liked Chloe, it was obvious. If I admitted that I'd kissed her, that I thought I was in love with her, he would just get mad. So I went the day with a feeling of desertion, hidden by scowls and glares.

"So what were you doing last night?" Simon asked when he found me walking around the small back yard. I was feeling restless and had a high temperature. I would change again soon and I had to admit, I was afraid.

"Nothing," I said hiding my face. The last thing I wanted was Simon freaking out.

"Fine, don't tell me." He said walking back toward the house. I told myself that was best. That I didn't need Simon to know about this, but the proof against me was the fact that I was standing alone, scared and uncertain.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chloe's point-of-view)

_I should be asleep. I shouldn't be out here. This is crazy._ I told myself this while I did exactly what I shouldn't have been doing.

I shouldn't have been walking around outside without anyone knowing. I shouldn't have been walking in the woods barefoot. I shouldn't be alone. But I was, so what I shouldn't have been doing obviously didn't bother me. I didn't even know why I was out here. An impulse? Or knowledge that something would be happening? Necromancers were supposed to be able to tell the future using their ghosts, but I hadn't seen a spirit in days so it must have been the first option. I was just dangerously impulsive.

"Are you searching for that young man?" A voice asked from behind me. I spun to see an old lady in a silk nightgown. Her voice was hoarse and her hair was long and gray. That was all I could tell in the darkness. She just shook her head.

I decided to take advantage of the opportunity. Maybe I could find out why I was here. "You saw him?" I asked trying to blush.

"Of course, he was blundering around out here sweating up a storm. He probably caught something, though I can't tell if it's very warm out."

"Could you tell me where he went?" I asked hiding the worry in my voice.

"He headed that way into the woods; if I were you though I wouldn't go after that one." She said nodding toward the forest. "Big dark character didn't look too friendly either."

I nodded but started off toward the woods. "Thank you."

"I was a witch you know." She called after me. "So what's he?"

I half turned back seeing the curiosity in the woman's eyes. "A werewolf," I murmured running into the woods.

It was probably stupid of me wandering through the woods looking for Derek, knowing only the general direction he was in.

It was dark and I fell a lot, scraping my palms and cutting my jeans. Rocks lodged in the bottoms of my feet, but I just kept walking, searching for Derek.

The smell reached me first. It was the smell of sweat and vomit. It made me nauseous to smell but I followed the scent to a small clearing.

Derek was hunched over choking and gagging. He convulsed and the surface of his body became dark as fur sprouted through his skin. His spine arched under his skin and his bones moved, taking a new shape.

I rushed over to his side.

"Chloe," He gasped between labored breaths.

"I'm here." I whispered putting my hand over his.

His convulsions were more frequent now. He whimpered garbled words, unrecognizable because of his shifting jaw.

He wouldn't look back at me now; he was in too much pain for that, his mind occupied by fears.

I held onto his hand as claws sprouted from his fingertips. Soon his fingers shrunk and pulled back into his hand. The transformation was almost complete.

There was a loud ripping sound as he tore through his boxers. I couldn't help but blush. That would be awkward when he changed back. He would change back wouldn't he? After what the Edison Group did we could never tell.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek but my mind didn't register that I was crying.

An ear-splitting howl echoed through the forest. I had the urge to cover my ears but didn't want him to notice.

"_If I finish this, if I seem even close to finishing, you need to take off."_ I remembered Derek saying that last time I had stayed with him while he changed at the truck stop.

He was almost done now; the movement of his muscles was slowing. It was pitch black outside and I couldn't see my hands held out in front of my face.

"Derek," I said reluctantly.

His whimper was purely canine.

"Derek, you're okay." I said.

He let out a high pitched whine. I hoped he could understand me.

He moved forward into a patch of moonlight. He was large; on all four legs he came up past my hip. His fur was a thick and black.

He slowly moved closer holding his head low.

I reached out my shaking hand and he brought his head up to meet it. I knelt down beside him stroking my hand across his back. His back arched under my fingers and he let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

His mouth stretched wide it what looked a lot like a yawn, revealing a mouth full of sharp, dagger-like teeth.

He padded back over to a spot in the clearing and curled up, laying his head down on his paws. I went over and laid beside him my head resting against his side. His breathing was shallow.

I was drifting to sleep against him when he let out a long whine. His breathing became deeper and more labored and I could feel the muscles moving under his skin.

His spine shot up and his fur started to retract back into his skin.

"It's okay." I told him gently.

And so his change was reversed. I apologized and had to leave when he was becoming too much human. He'd ripped through all his clothes and that was more than I needed to see. He just nodded in agreement and let me go.

I stood behind a tree for the rest of the change, feeling bad that it was probably hard on him not to have anyone there.

"Chloe," he gasped. "You can come back." He said forcing his words to have some volume.

I walked back around the tree. He had sweatpants on but left his shirt off. His skin glistened with sweat and his hair was slick with it.

"I'm sorry I left, but," I started to explain how it was just too much for me but he just waved me off.

"I understand. More than you needed to see, and more than I wanted you to see." He was panting but he looked better than before, maybe it would get easier over time or maybe it was just his confidence. He knew now that he could make it through the change safely, and that he wouldn't hurt anyone around him. That had to help.

"It seems like it's easier for you now." I commented.

"Not at all, I just know what to expect now."

I grabbed his hand, it was hot and feverish, but it was human. I pictured claws ripping through the skin, and the hand turning into a paw, but I couldn't get it right. It seemed so impossible, but I'd seen it happen before my very eyes.

I looked up at Derek; he was sitting up staring at me inquisitively.

"It's hard to picture after the fact." I explained.

He just rolled his eyes. "Says you,"

"Aren't you tired? You should lie down; or if you can make it we should get you back to the house. A bed would probably feel nice right about now."

He just nodded and stood up pulling me up with him by the hand I was already holding.

I hoped he wouldn't let go, but of course he did.

I followed him home, occasionally running into his back. There was no moonlight now to let me see. After the fifth or so time I ran into Derek, he reached back and grabbed my hand pulling me behind him. I had to look like such an idiot when he turned to look back at me and I was smiling stupidly. He just smirked and looked back at the path ahead of him.

I'd finally made my decision; this was what I wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

(Derek's point of view)

That night was perfect. As horrible as my day had been, that night made me forget everything. Chloe had come to find me. I'd changed fully and I hadn't hurt her. And when I'd held her hand she couldn't stop smiling as hard as she tried.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to me as I sat on my bed pushing down gently on my chest, trying to force me to lie down.

"Yeah, never been better." I murmured glancing over at Simon. He was fast asleep snoring gently.

"You did it." She said smiling hugely. Did she have any idea how wonderful that smile really was? How could she smile so radiantly, when her world was turning upside down and nothing seemed to be going right for her? How could she smile and mean it?

"I guess I did." I replied pulling her down to sit on the bed beside me. I could swear I heard her heartbeat.

Her eyes sparkled and I couldn't help but get lost in them.

I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to her forehead. I wasn't experienced with this sort of stuff but just drifting along, not knowing what would happen next made me feel, normal.

She reached up and this was familiar. Her lips pressed against mine soft and warm.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her down with me.

"Derek," She squeaked loudly.

I shushed her pointing at Simon. She just giggled and curled up into a ball, snuggling into my chest.

She was asleep in a heartbeat; asleep in my bed, not the best situation. I had two options. I could move her and risk waking her up. Or I could let her stay and deal with Simon in the morning. My first instinct was to move her, but she seemed so comfortable in her sleep. For the past few nights I'd heard her tossing and turning in her bed, now that she was finally comfortable I couldn't bring myself to ruin that. But I wouldn't have Simon wake up to see the girl he thought he was in love with in my bed, so I decided to go with instinct one.

I moved carefully off the end of the bed, making sure I didn't jostle her. I reached around her, picking her up like a small child, cradling her in my arms. She just snuggled her head into my chest and sighed.

Her room was close and she weighed so little I could have held her there forever and wouldn't feel a thing. The only problem was opening the door without waking her up.

I went to reach for it, bending over, not to extend my arm, but it flew open.

Tori stood in the doorway staring at me stupidly. I guess that meant that she didn't like that her warning hadn't been taken seriously.

"You can move now." I snapped.

"What'd you do?" She snarled. "Knock her out to make it look like I was wrong?"

"Definitely Tori', because proving you wrong matters so much to me." I said sarcastically.

"Watch it wolf boy." She snarled.

I shouldered past her into the room. I pulled the covers down on Chloe's bed and lay her down, pulling the covers up.

"Aw how sweet." Tori sneered. "Looks like you found your mate. Just don't mess it up, could be the last one you ever have."

My fists flexed involuntarily and my jaw locked. I struggled not to wring her neck right there. I told myself it wasn't worth it and walked away.

The door slammed and I hoped she hadn't woke up Chloe after all my work of keeping her asleep.

I stood outside their bedroom wall and listened for any signs of Tori waking her up for an explanation, but all I heard were footsteps heading across the room and the creak of a bed. Good, though I was sure that Chloe would have to deal with a longer version of twenty questions in the morning.

For now though, we could both sleep comfortably in our beds until morning.

Or maybe I could later I decided walking off toward the bathroom for a hot shower.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chloe's Point of view)

In the morning Tori was waiting to ambush me sitting on the edge of her bed. She had way too many questions to ask me and many ludicrous predictions.

"Finally," She had sighed when I'd finally woke up feeling well rested for the first time since I'd gotten here. "Why did Derek bring you here last night?" At first I was a little disappointed that he'd brought me back, but got over my hurt feelings realizing how impractical it would have been to let me stay. Or maybe he didn't want me thee in the first place._ Maybe the only reason he acted that way in the first place was because of relief._ I shut myself up and focused on Tori's question.

"I-I m-must have f-fallen asleep and he f-found m-me." I stuttered.

"Sure. Now what really happened?" She asked critically.

"I-I-I t-told you," I said trying to slow myself down.

"What are you hiding?" She asked staring at me like if she focused enough it would all spell out on my forehead.

"Nothing." I said getting up and heading for the door before I froze, my hand heading for the door knob. "Let me go Tori." I said spitting her name venomously.

"Just one thing," She said coming around to my side. "Did you kiss him again?" She asked smirking.

"Yes." I said suddenly being freed from her binding spell stumbling forward. I grabbed the door and flung it open slamming straight into Simon.

"Oh," I squeaked. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He told me grinning and moving out of the way so I could pass.

I grinned but had a gut feeling that this wasn't good. Simon didn't know how I felt about his brother.

"We walked just down the hall until he stopped me holding my hand in his.

"So, I know that this probably isn't the best time for this but I just feel like I need to ask you now."

I nodded horror struck.

"Listen Chloe, I think, no I know that I really like you; and I want to know if you feel the same way." He looked into my eyes and I felt horrible.

My mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

He took my silence as something different than what it was, something positive and leaned in. His face was too close and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Simon, please stop." I blurted out. "I'm in love with Derek."

The look of absolute shock on his face made me feel horrible. He couldn't find anything to say so I took advantage of the moment to escape down the stairs.

I was in a rush and hit a step wrong twisting my ankle and falling forward. I was sure I was going to hit and hit hard, but I didn't. Firm hands supported me and I looked up to see that Derek had caught me. He helped me stand, but upon putting the pressure on my ankle I slumped and he caught me again.

"Sit." He told me.

"I'm,"

"Don't even tell me you're fine." He said scowling.

"Fine," I muttered sitting on the step.

He pulled my pajama pant leg up and held my foot in his palm.

"It doesn't even hurt anymo-" I started wincing when he flexed it.

"I told you not to say it was fine." He said smiling sympathetically. "It's a slight sprain, should heal in a few days."

"Okay can you help me walk downstairs?" I asked trying to stand on only my right foot.

He grunted something that sounded suspiciously like "klutz" and scooped me up in his arms.

I wanted to protest but one look at him and I knew I would lose the argument. He would say something like he didn't want me making it worse, but I secretly hoped he wanted to hold me close like this for other reasons too.

He carried me down to the living room and laid me on the couch, propping my injured ankle up on a pillow.

"I'll go get Andrew." He said leaving the room.

I sat up to look at my ankle; it was already swelling and turning a deep purplish color. I winced and looked away. It seemed like forever until Derek was back with Andrew.

Derek was carrying a heavy looking metal tub filled with ice-water and Andrew had an ace bandage and tape.

Derek sat the tub on the floor in front of the couch. "We need to stop the swelling, twenty minutes in, twenty minutes out. Do that three times and then you can stop."

I grimaced looking at the tub and sat up. I hesitated, my foot inches above the water, feeling the cold radiate off it.

"After you're done with that I can wrap it up for you." Andrew said sitting the supplies on a coffee table. Just call for me when you're done." He said leaving the room.

Derek glanced down at my foot, still hanging in the air above the ice-water. "Go ahead, put it in." He said frowning at my expression.

After giving the tub one last glance I tenderly dipped my foot in, jerking it out and squealing.

Derek put his hand on my leg just above the knee sending shivers up my spine and held me foot under. The cold burned and I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. I bit down on my lip until I tasted blood.

"Don't hurt yourself." He said unclenching my fists he looked at my lips and leaned down to kiss me. The warmth that spread through me made me temporarily forget about my foot until he jerked away jumping to his feet.

"Are you bleeding?" He asked panic seeping into his voice.

"Oh yeah, I bit my lip." I said wiping away a bit of blood from the inside of my lip.

"Andrew!" He called loud enough for anyone in a two-mile-radius to hear.

He scooped me up in his arms and sprinted toward the bathroom.

"What's the problem?" I asked feeling a bit panicked myself because of his reaction.

"This is all my fault." He said rushing up the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled at him.

"Do you remember what I told you after my fight with Liam?" He asked. He looked horrible, turning ghost white.

I thought back to that night in the bathroom. I remembered the way he had seemed so intense, cleaning every drop of blood from my body; and he had told me that if a werewolf's saliva were to enter a human's bloodstream it would make them a werewolf too.

I looked up into Derek's eyes. "A-a-a werewolf?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes.

He didn't answer but the look of true regret in his eyes was enough of an answer for me.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chloe's Point of View)

Derek paced the bathroom deep in nervous thought calling for Andrew every few seconds.

"Derek calm down and think." I told him, but the effect was lost when my voice cracked.

I grabbed his arm as he passed and made him stand still. He starred at me in horror as he tried to think straight. This was probably one of his worst nightmares in reality.

I thought about venom, how some slowly spread through the body and some would kill you in minutes, and had an idea.

I reached in my pajama pocket and pulled out my switchblade knife. He looked at me inquisitively as I flicked it open with a snap. He glanced away for a second to call Andrews name and that was my change. I pulled out my lip and made a deep cut over top of the smaller one.

I automatically screeched in pain and dropped the knife. My mouth was spewing blood but that was the point. I jumped off the counter turning to the sink and spitting out a mouthful of blood. The sight of the sink turning red made me feel faint, but as I swayed backwards Derek caught me around the waist.

"What the heck are you doing?" He said at the sight of my blood.

I spit another mouthful into the sink. "Getting rid of the venom." I said gagging on the words.

"Then how will you know when to stop the bleeding?" He asked angry at my lack of answer.

I moved over to the sink and let my mouth hang open. A stream of blood dripped into the sink. I left my eyes closed so that I wouldn't see the red and clenched a towel in my hand to help with the pain.

Derek released the towel from my grip. I squeaked in protest but stopped short as the towel was replaced by his hand.

He stood behind me, one hand on my waist and the other in my hand. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand.

The pain was unreal. "I think it's all out." Derek told me after what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes. He sat me up on the counter and gave me a towel to hold to my mouth. "It's going to need stitches," He told me examining the cut. "But we can't take you to the hospital."

I just nodded. Tears were dripping off my chin and my face was white. I was lightheaded and wanted to lay down but couldn't voice that because of the towel shoved in my mouth.

Derek grabbed me off the counter and carried me to my room.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Tori shouted when she saw me.

"Do me a favor Tori. Shut up and get Simon." Derek said lying me on my bed.

Tori was about to make a smart comment when she saw the blood coming through my white towel. "Oh." She said rushing for the door calling for Simon.

"I'm so sorry Chloe." Derek said sitting on the edge of his bed. "This is all my fault. I never meant to hurt you." I'd never seen him in such pain. He was always so good at hiding it.

I grabbed his hand and made it obvious I wouldn't let it go. I wanted to talk to him, to reassure him that I wasn't mad.

I pointed at a notepad and pen on my bedside table. He stood up forcing me to release my hold on him and grabbed it off the table.

"Good idea." He muttered taking his spot beside me on the bed.

I was just about to start writing when Simon burst through the door.

"What's going on? Tori said Chloe's hurt and bleeding but that's all she said." He looked concerned and I couldn't help but think that I didn't deserve it. I'd hurt Simon and he came running when he heard I'd been hurt.

Derek walked over to Simon and explained what had happened. Once he was done with his explaination he sent Simon off to find Andrew and some supplies for stitches.

Derek finally came to sit by me again and I held out my hand. He hesitated but eventually grabbed it.

_Thank you._ I wrote on my pad.

His response was pure anger. "For what?" He asked. "Almost ruining your life just because I happened to kiss you? What about the part where you had to cut your lip just so you wouldn't turn into a dog?" His face was red and he was fuming. I shrunk back into my pillow and let him get out his anger. "This is all my fault, now you're going to need stitches and it's all because you happened to kiss a monster. You know that's what I am Chloe. I'm a monster and you've seen me at my worst. I thought I could keep myself from hurting you if I stayed in control. I guess I was wrong."

_Are you done?_ I wrote quirking my eyebrows. I took his silence as a yes.

_I'm not mad you know. _I scribbled down on the paper.

"But you should be. You shouldn't want anything to do with me after I made a mistake like that." He said.

_But I'm not, so it doesn't matter._

"Don't say it doesn't matter. Of course it matters, I almost,"

_That's not what I meant._ I wrote trying to stop him from sulking.

"Yeah sure." He muttered looking away.

_I love you. _I wrote. This was the first time I'd told him this and I could see the shock on his face. He was speechless and that was an achievement in itself.

He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know what it was exactly that he wanted to say. "I,"

I felt like I was hanging on his words, like they could make or break me; but before he could finish Andrew and Simon came through the door. Andrew held a spool of clear thread and a needle.

Derek stood up and walked away. I guess it was karma. After all the times Derek had just happened to show up when Simon and I were having a moment, I guess it could be the other way around too.

"Okay Chloe lets stitch you up." Andrew said to me. I felt Derek's hand in mine and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

(Simon's point of view)

I stood in the corner of the room while Andrew stitched Chloe up. She clung to Derek's hand like a monkey the whole time. Derek even caught me staring at their interlocked hands once. I just gave him an encouraging grin and looked away.

I was happy for Derek. He had finally found the girl. Sure I'd liked that girl too but that was fine because this was the first time Derek had taken an interest in girls, or anyone on that matter. I was happy for him and Chloe too.

The stitches took awhile. Chloe flinched slightly every time the needle passed through her lip. I felt bad that we didn't have any pain meds for her.

Tori came into the room at one point, but only to grab the CD player that Andrew had found for us. She looked at the needle and gave a squinty look before walking away.

"Done," Andrew said standing up. "How do they feel?" He asked Chloe.

"Better." She said testing out her ability to talk.

"Simon, can you run down the hall and get some Tylenol and water for Chloe?" Andrew asked still examining Chloe's lip.

"Sure." I said heading toward the bathroom. There was still blood splattered on the counter. I reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a paper cup and two Tylenol.

When I came out Andrew and Derek were in the hall.

"What happened?" Andrew asked Derek bewildered. I hadn't gotten the story either so when I got into the girl's room I gave Chloe the medicine and stood by the door listening.

Derek was silent.

"How did she get that gash on her lip Derek? It looked clean like a knife." Andrew said again.

"That's because it was from a knife." He said. I could practically hear the scowl in his tone.

"Derek, I want to know what happened; or I'll have to assume the worst." He said as if the words were painful to speak.

"What, that I cut her lip. Because I'm such a monster that I love to go and stick knifes in people's mouths." Derek replied sarcastically.

"No one said you were a monster Derek, I just want to know what happened."

"I kissed her, okay. I kissed her and I didn't know that she had a little cut in her mouth that was still bleeding." He blurted out angrily.

"The werewolf saliva," Andrew said to himself. "She was trying to get it out of her blood." He gasped.

"Congratulations Sherlock." Derek sneered.

"I didn't know that you two were… involved." Andrew said.

"Well good job, you're in the loop." Derek told him. I heard him heading my way and leaped away from the door and went over to stand by the head of the bed, leaning against the wall.

The door flung open, hit the wall and slammed back in Andrew's face.

Derek's features were arranged in his trademark scowl.

"I blame you." He said lightly to Chloe trying to smile to lighten the comment.

"And you should." She said looking down.

He moved over to the bed and sat down. She curled up onto his lap and closed her eyes.

Derek looked over at me and I nodded. I would give them their time alone. After what happened today, they both needed time to relax.


	9. Chapter 9

(Derek's point of view)

Chloe eventually fell asleep in my arms. She was in pain so I was glad that she could sleep, but even then she twitched nervously.

She looked and felt so small in my arms that I felt overwhelmingly protective of her. In her sleep she was defenseless, and I wouldn't let anything get to her. I had this overwhelming feeling that I would kill to protect her.

I played with a strand of her black hair. It was less coarse now and the dye was fading. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the pillow, but always on que for bad timing, my stomach rumbled.

I slipped Chloe off my lap and covered her in a light blanket.

The kitchen didn't hold many options so I grabbed some bread and peanut butter and jelly and made three sandwiches. I was starving and we had food, so there was no reason not to eat enough. I sat at the kitchen table with my sandwiches and a tall glass of milk. Once my stomach was under control I decided I was well overdue for a shower. In my room I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and headed down the hall. I could hear Chloe's soft breathing as I passed her room.

I walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water before un-dressing. The water poured over my head and helped me relax. The stress of the day was gone and I was just here, in the water and the steam.

I was reluctant to leave but final decided that I should go check on Chloe. I dried off and dressed in my fresh clothes, dropping the dirty ones in the hamper.

Chloe was awake when I got to her room.

"Hey, I was in the…"

"Shower, I know." She said smiling.

"How'd you know?" I asked curiously. I hadn't heard anyone pass the door while I was in there, but it was easy to let my senses fall.

"I heard you." She informed me.

I nodded, but that wasn't right. Nobody in the house besides me could hear the shower on all the way down the hall.

"Are you hungry?" I asked walking over to the side of the bed.

She nodded grinning at the aspect of food. We walked down the hall into the stairs.

"I smell peanut butter." She said as we entered the kitchen.

"I had a sandwich earlier." I muttered disturbed at the comment. She shouldn't be able to smell that.

"Mmmm sounds good." She said heading toward the cupboard where the peanut butter was kept.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea with your stitches." I said leading her over to the table at the center of the room.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sighed sitting down. "Then what can I have?"

I went over to the fridge and grabbed a container of strawberry yogurt and a spoon from the drawer next to it.

She gave me a delicate smile before starting on her yogurt. She finished that quickly and was soon asking if we had anymore. I hadn't realized how hungry she was. Three containers of yogurt later and after a bottle of water she was full.

"Can we get some fresh air?" She asked me. Her beautiful blue eyes distracted me and stirred a great amount of pleasure inside me.

"Huh?" I asked having no clue what her question was.

"Can we go outside?" She asked. I nodded and we left the kitchen in silence. We left the yard and entered the span of woods behind the house.

We walked for awhile quietly, breathing in the fresh pine scented air.

She stopped and inhaled deeply, scrunching up her nose and turning to me. "There's something dead around here." She said frowning.

"Do you sense it?" I asked.

"No, that's the thing. I smell it." She said looking around as if she were telling me a secret and didn't want anyone to hear.

I sniffed the air and smelled a dead rabbit. It was far off, too far off for any normal person to smell. "Are you sure?" I asked intensely.

"Yeah," She said looking up at me. "What does it mean?"

I took a moment to respond. "It means we didn't get it all out of your blood after all." I told her staring ahead.

* * *

Author's note: Hey! I just wanted to apologize that the last few chapters have been pretty short. I just wanted to get everything from the best POV possible.

Thanks for reading and all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy! I will be updating soon.

~M


	10. Chapter 10

(Chloe's point of view)

"Oh," I gasped. "D-d-does that mean that I-I-I'm a-a werewolf?" I stuttered.

"I don't know. My dad said that after a human gets bitten the first transformation happens within the hour." He said spacing out.

"Well what does it mean?" I asked panicking. Derek was zoning.

"I told you. I don't know." He growled. I shrunk back, he was angry, but it couldn't be at me. I didn't do anything. "Don't give me that look Chloe, please." He said reaching out to gently stroke my cheek.

I felt a tear slip down my face and he caught it on his finger. It was so fast but before I knew it his muscular arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. I wanted so much to be strong and face this like I'd faced being a necromancer, but I couldn't. I rested my head against his chest and cried.

"I didn't mean to yell at you." He whispered. My sobs were so loud and his voice was so far away, but I heard him clearly. That made me erupt into even more sobs.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked. I could smell my salty tears on his shirt. I could smell his deodorant and shampoo.

I shook my head against his chest and tried to stop my sobs. Once I was sure that I was done crying I stretched up on my toes to kiss him. He pulled back looking down at me.

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"What do I have to lose?" I asked.

"Umm, your stitches?" He said smirking.

"Oh yeah," I muttered settling for planting a kiss on his neck.

He smiled and let out a deep chuckle flinging his arm around my shoulder. "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"Of course." I said smiling and putting my arm around his waist.

"Not that, I meant the whole werewolf thing." He explained looking down into my eyes.

"I won't say I'm happy with it, but I'll learn to come to terms with it." I told him. "With some help," I added grinning up at him.

He grinned and we kept walking. I was getting used to Derek's scent. We walked for a few miles. It was starting to get dark, the other's would be wondering where we were.

"You shouldn't be out here." A voice that recognized with some thought called to me. I stopped walking and pictured myself pulling a spirit through. I opened my eyes, Derek was watching me.

"Hello again," The witch from a few days ago said standing in front of me.

"Hello." I murmured.

"I see you didn't take my advice about that wolf." She said gesturing toward Derek.

"No, I didn't." I said scowling at her.

"You seem different, like you're not the average necromancer anymore." She said walking around me; I shivered when she walked right through Derek.

"Are they bothering you?" Derek asked concerned.

"No, just an old acquaintance," I told him. He nodded and followed my eyes to where she was standing.

"You're right; I guess I'm sort of a hybrid you could say." I told her.

"Oh really," She said interested. "Of what sort?"

"Part necromancer, part werewolf," I said trying to sound brave, but my voice cracked on the last syllable.

"Because of this one?" She asked jerking her head in Derek's direction.

"His name is Derek." I growled at her.

At his name Derek moved over to my side.

"Derek huh? Looks like you have yourself a pet." She said analyzing the way he stood by my side.

"Goodbye." I said grabbing Derek's hand and pulling him away, back toward the house. Why was she analyzing me? It wasn't of any personal interest to her what I was or what I did anyway.

We walked in silence, it was getting dark but my eyes adjusted well. After awhile I grabbed Derek's hand and started running, letting go of his hand as soon as he broke into a jog beside me.

We jogged most of the way home, but it was still dark by the time we made it back to the house.

Andrew met us on the porch. "Where have you two been?" He asked angrily.

"Walking," Derek said moving around him.

"Until two in the morning?" He asked skeptically.

"I ran into some trouble with a few ghosts," It wasn't quite a lie, yet. "They gave me some trouble and said some things that got to me. It was hard for me and Derek helped me. I took awhile to get over it." I was never a good liar but the sympathy in Andrew's eyes told me he believed my story.

"Fine, you two should get to bed though." He said.

"We need to talk to you first." Derek told him. He was scowling again. He'd smiled so much that night I'd almost forgotten how bitter he could be.

"Sure," Andrew said leading us into the living room. "What is it?" He asked sitting on a chair. Derek and I sat on opposite sides of the couch.

"I don't think we got all the saliva out of Chloe's blood stream." He told Andrew.

"Did you change?" He asked alarmed looking at me.

"N-n-no I-I J-just," I stuttered helplessly under his intense gaze.

"Slow down." Derek whispered under his breath. Andrew didn't catch it but I did.

"I've been feeling different. I can hear and smell things that I couldn't before." I explained.

"What could it mean? If it had spread she would have changed awhile ago, but if it were all gone she wouldn't be different at all." Derek questioned Andrew.

Andrew seemed lost in the thought of the possibilities for a second but finally replied. "All I can think of is that there is an extremely small amount left in her blood. Not enough to spread causing the transformation. That would cause the side effects without the change. But that raises another question, will or won't she change late, and that I can't give you an answer to." Andrew said deep in thought.

Derek just sat there staring at his hands. He looked worn out. It made me feel bad knowing that I was the reason for all this stress on him. I slid across the couch to grab his hand.

"We better get to bed; it's late." I said standing up.

"Chloe, can I talk to you just a little more?" Andrew asked.

"S-sure, Derek you go ahead." I said giving him an encouraging smile telling him that I was okay.

He stood there for a second undecided but finally grunted a "Sure," And left the room.

As soon as he was gone Andrew moved over to the couch motioning for me to sit beside him.

I sat down by him and waited expectantly for what he had to say.

"So it seems like you and Derek are getting pretty serious." He said looking as uncomfortable as I felt. I felt the blood rush to my face and looked down at my hands. This was not a conversation I wanted to have with Andrew.

"I wouldn't call it serious." I muttered. "That makes it sound like more than it is."

Andrew just nodded and looked at the ceiling; he must have realized that if he wanted me to have this conversation with him at all we would not be making any eye-contact.

"Okay, well I just wanted to warn you Chloe; I'm not sure you know exactly what you're getting yourself into." He tried to sound serious while keeping it light, but failed.

"Oh I think I know exactly what I'm getting into." I said firmly.

"A teenage werewolf can be very unstable and dangerous. I just don't want you to get hurt." He said frowning at the floorboards now.

"Derek wouldn't hurt me." I told him knowing that it wasn't a lie or even an assumption.

"Have you ever seen him as a wolf? Until that moment you won't know that he won't hurt you for a fact." Andrew said sharp now. It must frustrate him that I wouldn't take his warnings seriously.

"Actually I do know it for a fact. I've been with Derek for two partial changes. I was also with him for his first and only full change. I am the only one who has seen Derek in his wolf form, and I'm standing right here." I said making eye contact this time.

"He, he never told me he'd made the full transition." Andrew said shocked. "I don't think Simon knows either, he would have told me." Andrew said looking away.

I was shocked. Derek hadn't told anyone?

"When was this?" Andrew asked. I thought back. It seemed so long ago, but it was just yesterday. I told Andrew this and he seemed not to hear, spacing out and staring at the floor. "Must have forgotten to mention it," Andrew finally decided standing up.

"I just thought I should give you a fair warning." Andrew said looking down at me.

"Thanks." I said standing up and leaving the room. My lip was throbbing and swollen and my body ached all over. The best thing to do now was take a couple Tylenol and go to sleep; and that's what I did.


	11. Chapter 11

(Simon's point of view)

Everything was awkward the next day. Derek was a nervous mess, shooting glances at Chloe all morning.

I was starting to worry about Derek. I'd heard about werewolves finding lifetime mates, but never expected that to happen so soon. He had woke me up the night before and told me about Chloe being part werewolf. I felt bad for Derek; he'd finally found the right girl and he'd done something so horrible to her that he could never forgive himself. Of course I felt bad for Chloe too, but she didn't seem to be suffering over it as much as my brother.

At breakfast he sat next to me across from Chloe at the table, so he could keep his eyes on her. He just sat there scarfing down bowl after of bowl of cereal while she nibbled at her soggy cheerios.

"Hey bro, I need to talk to you." I said carrying my bowl over to the sink.

"Sure." He muttered getting up and following me out of the room. I lead him out onto the front porch before turning to him.

"Okay, here's the thing. You need to stop moping around about Chloe. There's nothing you can do about it now, so let what happens happen." I said trying not to sound too sympathetic.

"Is that it?" He asked scowling.

"Come on, Derek. I know you're freaked out and stuff but do you really think you can stare it out of her?" I said.

"Yeah, whatever," He muttered.

"Hey," I said grabbing his arm as he turned away. "It's going to be okay."

He nodded and walked away. I was really starting to worry about him. He needed to take a break from Chloe. This whole mate thing was really going too far too fast and I was afraid that if something did go wrong with Chloe, it would put him over the edge.

Later that day Chloe and Tori, accompanied by Andrew went out to find Chloe new hair dye. The black was almost gone after a few days of vigorous washing and she needed a new color. Their trip to the store gave me time to lighten Derek's mood. Perfect.

"Come on." I said from the doorway of the living room. Derek was sitting there with a bag of chips in front of the TV.

"What's up?" He asked while we walked off the deck in the back to the small yard.

"I found us a ball." I told him gesturing to a much abused old soccer ball I had thrown into the backyard. It was flat and the seams were coming apart but it was better than nothing.

Derek snorted but followed me into the yard. We passed the ball back and forth for awhile, getting used to the feel of the flat ball on the tall grass. Then we went into some one-on-one.

I took the ball dribbling it up the 'field'. Derek charged in to stop my advance but I pulled a move, turning on the ball and flicking it around my defender. It was a race to the ball, its speed slowing quickly. We were neck-and-neck but Derek got there less than a second before me boxing me out. He jerked the ball to the left then pulled it to the right. He didn't bother with moves pounding it around me whenever I got in the way. He pulled back for the shot and fired, scoring between the two designated trees.

His arms flung up and he spun around to face me, a rare grin in place. "Score!" He shouted his voice echoing through the woods.

That was how we played. We each had our own individual style. I was nimble and pulled moves to get around my opponents; Derek used brute force and speed. Together as a team, we were unstoppable.

We played soccer, fire and ice, until we were sweaty and panting.

"I'll get some water." I volunteered but he just shook his head and followed me into the house.

We sat at the kitchen table, catching our breaths and gulping down cold glasses of water.

"So who won?" I asked after I was done with my second glass.

"You did." He said grudgingly, but he was fighting back a grin. I stood up and slapped him on the back.

"Good game." I said walking off toward the bathroom.

I made my way down the hall and walked into the only restroom on that floor. My reflection's face was red and my hair was wet from the sweat of my exertion. Turning on the faucet I splashed cold water on my face. It felt nice and helped clear my mind.

As I turned off the water I heard the front door open and Tori's voice call out a cheerful "Were back."

I sighed and muttered a half-hearted "Game over," before walking out to help carry in the groceries.


	12. Chapter 12

(Derek's point of view)

I heard the SUV pull into the driveway. I automatically forgot about the glass of water in front of me and headed for the door. As I reached for the doorknob it swung open.

"Were back," Tori chimed. She was obviously in a good mood after getting out and shopping.

"Hey." Chloe said running over to hug me. "Look what I got." She pulled a small box out of the shopping bag. On the front was a picture of a cute redhead with short, sleek hair. At the top it said auburn in bold printed letters.

"Just what you wanted," I murmured into her hair. It was turning into a dark gray from the fading dye.

She nodded and moved over to the stairs, sitting down the bag before going out to the car to grab some more bags of groceries. I followed her out and grabbed as may bags as I could, carrying them into the kitchen.

I reached into a bag and pulled out a box of granola bars. I ripped open the box and grabbed a handful of the bars.

"We haven't even unpacked the groceries and you're having a snack." Tori said with a look of disgust.

I looked at her with a scowl and ripped open a bar with my teeth. I bit into it and smirked before leaving the kitchen. All the groceries were brought in and I refused to help in a kitchen where I wouldn't be able to escape Tori's disapproving glares.

I escaped upstairs into my room, and listened to the drops of water pounding the side of the shower down the hall. Chloe was dying her hair now.

Having time to myself just to think wasn't the best thing for me right now. I thought about Chloe. She was so delicate; she wasn't built to become a wolf. I couldn't stand to think of her body changing itself that way, into something foreign that it never should be.

"Knock knock." Chloe called from outside my door.

"Who's there?" I muttered under my breath. My thoughts had ruined my good mood.

Chloe opened the door slowly and peeked in. She was wearing a baseball cap and had all her hair pulled back behind her shoulders.

"Is there something wrong with your hair?" I asked only half interested. Her hair was the least of her problems.

"Nope," She said pulling off the hat and throwing it to the side, revealing a head of red-brown hair before flinging herself onto my lap. I grunted when her elbow jammed into my abs. "Oh, Derek, are you okay?" She asked kneeling and putting her hands on my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said standing up, holding her in my arms. I took her moment of silent surprise to fling her over my shoulder, holding her by the legs.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked in surprise.

"Payback," I said leaving the room. I felt like Shrek. I ran down the stairs careful not to jostle her too much.

"Derek, I know I'm nice but I'm not here to kiss your butt." She giggled.

"I'm not laughing." I told her sounding serious.

"Oh really, and why is that?" She asked trying to sound appalled, stifling a laugh.

"Well first of all, who said you were nice?" I asked glancing over my shoulder. She had finally mastered her poker face.

We passed Andrew as he was leaving the kitchen. He stared at me as if I were taking Chloe to the slaughter house. "Smile," I whispered so quietly that only she could hear me. "Before he thinks I'm holding you against your will."

"But you are holding me against my will." She murmured but giggled and smiled in Andrew's direction. He shot one last glance at me before leaving toward the living room.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked finally.

"That would ruin the surprise." I said grinning back at her over my shoulder. I made a point to look over the opposite shoulder than she was folded over. I didn't need her thinking I was a pervert. I let out a low oath when I ran into a wall. "You're going to have to walk from here." I told her setting her back on her feet. She wobbled a bit and I grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Am I too heavy for you?" She asked in mock surprise.

"Not at all, you're so light I can barely tell you're there," I told her kneeling down and running my hand along the base of the wall. "Here It is." I said prying open the hidden door.

"More crawl spaces, Derek? Haven't we learned our lessons about these things yet?" She asked kneeling down to get a better look.

"For old times' sake." I told her pulling a flashlight out of my pocket and handing it to her before ducking into the cobweb infested tunnel. I could get away with ducking for awhile, but after about five minutes of walking the ceiling slanted and we had to crawl. Chloe was silent the whole time.

It seemed to take forever, but soon I could see the bend in the tunnel leading to our destination. "It's just ahead." I called back.

"What is?" Chloe asked. "You still haven't told me where were going."

"You'll see." I told her turning the corner. I could stand now and reached down to help her up. The light of the flashlight scanned the room and I heard Chloe let out a gasp.

"I found it the second night we were here. I'd decided to explore a bit. This house is filled with secret passageways and rooms." I looked over to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly ajar.

_I knew this was a good place to take her._ I thought smirking. It was perfect.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took me so long to update. I've been really busy lately and when I finally got to finish... SURPRISE! My internet wasn't working. I still wont be able to update as often as I did for the other chapters (I'm taking care of my neighbor's Dogs and cat and they're a handfull) , but this next one should come soon. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome and I love to read them (Translating to... PLEASE REVIEW!!!)

~M


	13. Chapter 13

(Chloe's point of view)

The room was AMAZING! It was big; probably twice the size of my bedroom and had dressers and desks all over. Mirrors of all shapes and sizes and covered in dust, coated the walls. Candles covered the surfaces of the desks and lined the walls. The wooden walls retained the heavy smell of incents and perfumes. The room looked like it was just out of the movies.

"Wow, this is so cool." I said turning to Derek.

"Just a lucky find I guess." He said looking around. "I think it might have belonged to a necromancer." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Just like the movies." I said walking into the center of a circle of candles and incent holders. I turned around to say something to Derek but something had caught his eye. I followed his gaze to one of my footprints in the dust. There were weird lines crossing on the floor beneath the dust.

Before I could say anything Derek was taking his shirt off, revealing his heavily muscled chest and was whipping it across the floor. I watched in amazement as a large circle filled with complex and seemingly random lines appeared. Then I noticed a pattern. Every time three lines would connect on the outside circle a candle sat on the point of connection.

"What is this?" I asked staring at the lines around me.

"No clue." Derek said throwing his shirt to the side.

I felt weird standing in that circle, like I shouldn't be there; so I moved over to a desk where a leather bound book lay, covered in dust. I whipped my forearm across the cover. _The Art of necromancy. _ I flipped it open and after a quick glance at the page dropped it back to the desk.

There was an old photograph of a girl holding a match to her arm, burning herself to death. Underneath was a caption.

_Those summoned into their prior corpses are, until released, slaves to the summoning necromancer, forced to do whatever it is they are told. _It was only then I realized that the girl had only spots of hair hanging down from her scalp, and that the cartilage of her nose was completely gone. Still, she couldn't have been long dead and looked to be only a young girl. Whoever this necromancer was, they got their kicks from torturing the undead and I was glad that they were hopefully long gone.

"What is it?" Derek asked seeing my reaction. I heard his footsteps as he approached me and felt his hand on my shoulder, but I still couldn't look away from the horrible picture.

He reached down and flipped the book closed, but not until after I had read more of the passage.

_Necromancers are commonly found to be insane; and many either commit suicide or become uncontrollable, forcing summoned spirits to torture themselves as shown above._

A loud sob escaped my lips as my concerns were confirmed. My uncle hadn't been the exception when he'd jumped off that roof. He was the opposite of that really, he was the norm.

"It's okay." Derek whispered pulling me into a tight hug. "I shouldn't have brought you here without checking it out first. The last thing I wanted to do was upset you." I just shook my head and buried my face into his bare chest.

"That's what happened to me." A voice came from behind me. I knew it wasn't anyone I knew so I didn't reply. "I got out of control. Summoned a bunch of corpses and brought them to this very room. Then I used that space you were standing in to yank them out of their bodies and forced them into limbo. They'll never escape, stuck there forever thanks to me. After that I hung myself in that corner. My skeleton must have fallen about forty years back. It's crumpled up behind those boxes over there." I was trying my hardest not to listen, but the voice was inescapable. "When I found this room I put spells in here, keeping ghosts I didn't summon out and keeping the ones I did in; I didn't want word getting out. Now I'm stuck here by my own spells, driving myself even crazier than I already am."

The voice was taunting, coming closer then fading away. The woman let out a cackling laugh before fading again. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away from Derek. The ghost wasn't visible, but knowing that her corpse was so close I didn't dare pull her through.

"I'm glad you're stuck here." I called out surprised at the lack of stutter in my words. "I hope you stay here, tortured for all of eternity. I should shove you back in your corpse right now just to show you what it's like; leave you here and let you live in your rotting corpse." I said this with as much hatred as I could and was surprised by my harsh words.

There was another cackling laugh and then silence. I felt chills running up my spine and realized I was standing in the circle again.

Tears stung my eyes as I grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him toward the exit. Once we were a safe distance away from the room I felt Derek's hand pull back on my ankle, and that was it. I collapsed into a heap on the ground and bawled.

"Shhh, it's okay. They aren't bothering you now are they?" He whispered pulling me onto his lap.

"N-n-n-no," I couldn't stop the stuttering. "I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't w-w-want t-to." I was hiccupping and stuttering and everything else that makes it impossible to talk.

"It's okay, don't talk about it now." He whispered rubbing my back. "Tell me when you're ready to go, I think you should get to bed."

I nodded and crawled off his lap. I just wanted to get away from this tunnel and the dim glow of the flashlight. It seemed like forever before we crawled out of the tunnel, but in reality it was only a few minutes.

When we got out I just curled up in a ball on the floor. Derek sighed in either frustration that I wasn't doing any better, or relief that we were finally out.

"Derek! Where the heck have you been?" I heard Simon call, but I was in an oblivious haze. "Andrew said he saw you carrying Chloe and," I knew that was when Simon noticed me; a pathetic quivering ball laying on the ground.

"We need to get her to a bed." Derek said picking me up off the floor.

"What happened?" Simon asked alarmed.

"Later." Derek said walking carefully, not to jostle me. "Right now, I need a wet washcloth and blankets in her room A.S.A.P."

I heard Simon's retreating footsteps and then the soft mattress under me. I closed my eyes trying to drown out the world, knowing that was the best I could do. I wouldn't be sleeping that night.

Okay so SURPRISE! It didn't take me that long to update at all. I guess I just got into it and couldn't stop. Hope you liked it! REVIEW!!! Please and thank-you.

~M


	14. Chapter 14

(Derek's point of view)

_Why would I do something that stupid?_ I thought to myself. It was bad enough that I took her there, not one of my best ideas, but I didn't even have the sense to look around. And worse than that, because I took her there not knowing what or who she would find, Chloe was having a massive breakdown.

She laid in her bed curled into a ball shivering under heaps of blankets. She refused to close her eyes, and every time she would let her guard down and drift to sleep she would jolt up in bed and start bawling. I was starting to think she needed to be institutionalized, but erased the thought as fast as it came. Yeah that was a good idea, locking up a necromancer in a mental hospital with the real crazies.

After about the seventh time she sat up in her bed and started crying I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to know what happened. Maybe I could help.

"Chloe," I whispered gently. She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice but then slowly turned to me. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and her shoulders slumped in exhaustion. "I need to know what happened in there." I said as quietly as I could. I expected to have to talk her out of it, but just the simple statement was all the invitation she needed to tell me everything.

She explained what she had read and told me about her uncle who had jumped off a roof, probably running from ghosts. She then explained the insane necromancer in the room, trapping other souls in a place where they would never be released; and how she was now trapped there by her own spells.

When she was done I was speechless. I sat down on the bed and pulled Chloe and all her blankets onto my lap. "You won't be like that." I told her once I could finally speak.

"You don't know that." She said resting her head against my chest.

"Yes, I do." I told her firmly, turning her face to look me in the eyes. "You're terrified of even the thought of it. I know you Chloe; you would never do anything like that." Our eyes locked for what seemed to take forever until I finally bent my head down to kiss her. It was quick, but when I looked back down at her she was smiling; something I was beginning to think I'd never see again.

"NO!" Chloe suddenly snapped looking of toward the corner of the room, the smile replaced by a horrified grimace. "I don't know what will happen if you try to go there. You could be stuck somewhere forever like those others. Please don't." She pleaded. She starred off into space for a moment before finally sighing a content "Thank-you, Liz."

Next thing I knew she was snuggling into my chest and falling asleep. A whack on the back of the head brought me out of my thoughts. On Chloe's dresser she had a notepad and a pen. The pen was no longer lying across the pad though, it was levitating above it. The tip came down on the paper and scribbled out a messy _Hi Derek_.

"Uh hey Liz," I said staring at the notepad.

_Don't mess this up._ The pen scribbled quickly and I felt like someone was glaring at the back of my head.

"Screw what up?" I asked hoping no one would walk in and see me talking to myself.

_She loves you, don't mess that up. If you do, who knows what will happen to her._ Liz was really starting to make me mad.

"I don't plan on messing anything up." I said scowling in the direction I thought she was in. "Why don't you go try and talk to Tori or something, she'd appreciate it more than me." The pen whirled toward me, I would have caught it, but my hands were caught in Chloe's blankets. I rolled over, propped up above Chloe. The pen flung at the wall, getting stuck in the drywall.

"Bye Liz." I said rolling back over onto my back. She'd gotten more of an attitude since she'd been dead apparently.

Apparently telling me about everything that had happened helped Chloe, because she slept the rest of the night. Tori came in around nine thirty to go to bed. She saw me lying with Chloe and shot me a disgusted look.

"Hey Tori!" I said plastering a fake smile on my face. The look of surprise and disgust made me want to crack up laughing but I just made my smile look all the more convincing.

"Hey mutt!" She said imitating my grin.

I snapped my teeth and let out a low growl. She jumped back and I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

"So tall dark and gruesome, how are you going to hurt your girlfriend tomorrow? Maybe you could lose her in the woods, or oh even better; why don't you turn her over to your wolf friends for lunch." I felt my fists tighten and I had the urge to hold her up against the wall by her throat.

"Or maybe I'll knock her out and tie her up in an zombie infested crawlspace." I said rubbing my hands together like all the criminals do in corny movies when they make their evil plans. "Ooops, looks like you beat me to it."

Tori opened her mouth as if she were going to comment, but just closed it and grabbed her pajamas off the bed. "Don't want to have to smell you while I sleep." She muttered before heading off toward the bathroom to change. When I heard her footsteps coming back down the hall I prepared myself for another smart comment, but she walked right passed the door and down the stairs.

"Guess she'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." I muttered under my breath.

Chloe let out a violent shiver shaking the bed. I was automatically kneeling on the bed, pressing my hand to her forehead. She was running a high fever. I ripped down the blankets, her skin was moving, her muscles re-arranging.

I cursed under my breath and grabbed her in my arms making a run for the stairs.

"What's wrong now?" Simon asked as I passed him on the stairs.

"Look at her arm." I told him in a rush.

Simon's eyes grew wide with horror. "Where are you taking her?" He asked following me down the steps.

"To the woods," I said pulling open the front door.

"Are you crazy?" Simon asked appalled. "It's freezing out there."

This time I grabbed his hand and placed it on Chloe's forehead. His hand jerked back instinctively from the heat. I just nodded to him and took off into the woods.

I found a clearing and sat on the ground with her still curled in my arms. The cold was helping her fever a little, but if she would change it would be tonight. I knew it, and I couldn't stand it.


	15. Chapter 15

(Derek's point of view)

I don't know how long I sat there with Chloe unconscious in my lap, but after what was probably a few hours she woke up. "Derek?" She mumbled blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm here." I said watching her every move protectively. She reached down and scratched at her arm idly.

"Why are we out here? I don't feel so good." She muttered with a yawn.

She looked up at my face and followed my gaze to her hand scratching at her arm and automatically jerked it back staring at her arm, quivering and moving. "Am-am-am I ch-ch-changing?" She asked her eyes tearing up. I wished I could say no and tell her that she was okay, but I wouldn't lie to her now so I nodded and pulled her into my chest. She sat there for only about thirty seconds before she turned away to vomit into a bush.

I let her off my lap and she knelt on the ground occasionally heaving until her stomach was empty. I held back her hair in one hand, and placed the other over one of hers.

When the first convulsions came I rubbed her neck as she screamed in agony. The crackling pops of her bones and joints moving and rearranging was sickening and I felt horrible now knowing what she'd been through staying with me as I'd changed. Soon white fur was sprouting from her skin and when she looked back at me, I didn't recognize her. Her ears were high back on her head and growing to a point and her jaw was lengthening into a muzzle.

"You're doing great." I told her. "You're going to be fine." I was sure that a month ago I wouldn't know what to say to comfort her, but now that I knew exactly what she was going through I did my best to calm her frightened nerves. With a final convulsion worse than the rest she began to reverse the change, becoming more human, until finally she was back to her normal shape.

I caught her as she crumpled to the ground. Her skin felt as if it was on fire and the back of her neck was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Let's get you home." I murmured in her ear picking her up off the ground.

She let out a shuddering breath before falling into unconsciousness.

Andrew and Simon were waiting for us when we got back.

"Did it happen?" Andrew asked as I carried Chloe through the door. I nodded and headed for the stairs. I pushed the blankets off her bed and put her down before moving across the room to open a window.

I heard Simon come in, but didn't turn around, I was too lost in my own thoughts.

"How you doing?" He asked patting me on the back.

"How do you think?" I said grimacing. "This is all my fault. If she was with you she'd be completely happy right now, not a mixture of necromancer and werewolf wondering if she'd someday go insane. I've single handedly ruined her life without even trying."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He told me.

"Yeah, because there's a hidden positive in all this." I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm not saying there is and I'm not saying there isn't; but a tip for you with girls, don't go mopping about it. Unless you want her to feel bad." He gave me a gentle slap on the back before leaving.

I went to the bathroom and soaked some hand-towels with cold water placing them on her forehead and the back of her neck before heading to my room for the rest of the night, or morning.

Surprisingly it wasn't that hard to sleep. I guess everything that had happened just drained me. I'd given every last bit of energy I had to Chloe, and it still didn't help. I finally fell asleep to the sound of Simons snores and Chloe's heavy breathing next door.

* * *

Author's note: Gosh writing that chapter took a lot out of me. I was set on not turning Chloe into a werewolf, but the moment was just there so I hope you're not too mad at me ;-)

Okay so I'm going to be wrapping this up soon. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but it won't be many. I'm debating whether or not to do a sequel so please review and tell me if you think I should or not, I don't want to do it if nobody wants to read it. Reviews please and thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

(Chloe's point of view)

I woke up to a bright light and a cool breeze coming from my open window. I pulled a damp cloth off my forehead and the back of my neck. _What happened last night?_ I thought idly, and then it all came back in a rush.

My stomach heaving dryly, my bones were popping and my muscles moved. The agony had been unbearable and I'd screamed in protest. Derek was there with me, and I'd fallen asleep in his arms.

I blinked back tears, I was a werewolf; there was no use in denying it. I thought about all that had happened just yesterday and all the tears that I had cried. "I'm done." I told myself. "Done being a liability and crying on Derek's shoulder,"

I walked over to the dressers and grabbed some fresh clothes, heading off toward the showers. I could hear Derek, Simon, and Andrew in the kitchen eating. Tori snored lightly on the couch. I felt bad, being the reason she was sleeping downstairs instead of in her own bed.

All my guilt and worry was erased quickly under the heat of hot water in the shower. I scrubbed my hair with shampoo while warm water pounded on my shoulders and down my back.

I was reluctant to leave the shower, but my stomach protested waiting another second to eat. _Great, now I'll have to eat every hour to keep quiet._ I thought stepping out.

Soon I was dressed and my teeth were brushed, removing the last traces of the scent and taste of vomit, and I was headed toward the kitchen.

I smiled brightly at the guys who were shooting me worried glances, as if I would just snap. "What's for breakfast?" I asked walking over to the stove.

Simon looked up from his plate which he had been staring at to answer me. "Eggs and bacon, oh and you can make toast if you want." I nodded and scooped myself a serving of eggs and grabbed a few pieces of bacon before heading over to the table.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Derek asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, why?" I asked before shoveling a forkful of eggs into my mouth. They weren't very warm and a bit rubbery, but better than cereal.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked watching me bite into a sliver of bacon.

"Yes, I do and I don't need you freaking out about it." I told him more seriously.

He just shook his head and turned his concentration back to his toast.

I finished my plate of food before walking back over to grab a few more pieces of bacon. Simon was watching me like he'd never seen me eat before. I smirked and waved my fingers at him.

"Definitely a werewolf," He muttered under his breath. I just smirked and bit into my bacon but Derek didn't take the comment so well. There was a loud clatter as his fork fell to his plate. I looked up and he was shooting daggers at Simon.

I walked over to him placing my hands on his shoulders. "It's okay." I whispered into his ear. He tore his gaze from his brother but his scowl stayed in place.

"Hey man, it was just a joke, calm down." Simon was standing up against the counter, obviously feeling bad about what he'd said. I looked over and grinned before leaving the room. Tori was awake, I heard her yawn and the couch creaked as she stood up.

I headed off toward our room. I wanted to clean my sheets after last night.

"So what was with you yesterday?" She asked walking in.

"It was nothing." I said turning back to my bed and pulling off the comforter.

"It obviously wasn't nothing." She said plopping down on her own mattress. "You had your puppy dog worried sick. I was about to go get him a bone to make him stop whining." She said occupied with the book she was opening on her lap.

"Oh that," I said angrily. "Do you mean the part where I was told that I would most likely go insane or the part where I turned into a wolf?" Her mouth was hanging open in shock.

"You're a werewolf?" She asked looking me up and down as if she expected to see a tail or pointy ears.

"Yeah, Tori, I am so cut the dog jokes 'kay?" I said with a fake smile. She nodded silently and looked back down at the book in her hands. I finished taking everything off the bed and carried them downstairs to the laundry room.

The washer and dryer were different than the ones at the Lyle house and I had no clue how to work them.

"Let me do that." Simon said grabbing the dial and box of detergent from my hand.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath not wanting to admit that I would have probably broken the machine myself.

"Sure." He said pouring a small amount of detergent into the washer. "Hey listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. That was rude." He said turning to me with half a smile on his lips.

"It's okay. I'm not mad, I guess Derek's just a bit over reactive." I said smiling to show that I wasn't mad.

"Tell me about it." He said grinning back.

"Well I'd better go." I said walking by.

"Hey," He called grabbing my hand. "You'll do fine." He said giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Thanks." I said before leaving the room.

I half expected to get some time to think alone for awhile, but sure enough as soon as I decided to take a walk outside Andrew came up to me and said that we were having a meeting in the dining room. I told him where to find Simon and headed off toward the dining room. I heard the soft chatter of many voices after a few steps. There were at least 15 other people.

I cautiously stepped through the kitchen and into the room. It was filled with people from their mid teens to their late fifties. I found Derek standing uncomfortable outside the crowd and joined him there.

"Hey." I said wrapping my arm around his waist and leaned into his side.

"What have you been doing all day?" He asked with a concerned look my way that he didn't want me to catch.

"Nothing interesting, laundry and stuff," I told him closing my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep." He said rubbing my shoulder with his thumb, it just made me all the more tired.

He nudged me when Andrew came in with Simon and Tori and we moved over to four of the chairs spread throughout the room, saving seats for the others. Andrew stood at the front of the crowd.

"Well I think we should start with introductions." He said over the whispers of the other supernaturals. And that's how a long afternoon, leading to a long evening started.


	17. Chapter 17

(Simon's point of view)

The room was hot and crowded but I didn't mind it, it would have been better if Tori would have stopped fidgeting though. We were finally getting down to business. Andrew had spent the last few days contacting other supernaturals from the group and organizing for them to join us here.

There were 16 others outside our group. Tamara and Lilly were both 18-year-old witches. Kennedy was a 23-year-old shaman. There was Steph a cute water half-demon and her boyfriend Kevin was a sorcerer. Jacob and Mike were both werewolves. When they mentioned that I saw Derek's eyes light as he squeezed Chloe's shoulder gently. She grinned up at him, but seemed uncertain. Jack was an ancient seeming sorcerer; it looked like he would have a few tricks up his sleeves, maybe a few he could share with a minor. Carolyn was about seventeen and seemed timid; she was an earth half-demon. Kelley was a gothic looking witch. Her sister Meredith was the complete opposite and I had to admit she was sort of cute; she was also a witch. Jethro was probably in his early sixties or late fifties; he was a shaman. The last name I could remember was Terra; she was the only necromancer in the group. There were a few others but their names just blended in with the rest. Finally it was time for our little group of misfits to introduce ourselves.

I stood first. "Hey, I'm Simon and I'm a sorcerer from the Lyle house." I said giving a short wave before sitting down. I saw that witch Meredith watching me and gave a quick smile before turning to Tori.

"I'm Tori, and I'm a witch. My mother works with the Edison group." She choked out the last part reluctantly. There were soft murmurs traveling through the crowd.

Derek stood next scowling. People automatically turned to their neighbors to whisper, I felt bad for Derek knowing he could hear every word they said. "Name's Derek, I'm a werewolf." He said sitting down quickly. Some of the group shot him reproachful looks but I noticed Jacob and Mike exchange a pleased glance.

Chloe was the last to stand. "My name is Chloe and I-I-I'm a-a…" She seemed lost for words.

"Spit it out." Someone in the crowd called and her face flushed bright red.

Derek stood up beside her putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's a necromancer, werewolf combination." He said pulling her down to her seat.

A loud chatter filled the room and I saw Chloe stand and leave the room from the back door. Derek followed her out.

"Jerks," I said under my breath.

"Well you have to admit it is really weird." Tori said next to me.

"Oh but being a witch isn't totally weird?" I asked harshly.

That shut her up and she turned back to the front of the room where Andrew was calling for order.

"We need to come up with a plan; those four individuals are experiments of the Edison group. Chloe was able to find information stating that the Edison group has resorted to killing its 'failed' experiments. These experiments are also children." Murmurs ran through the room like wildfire, devouring every bit of silence left.

"Have these children had proper training? It seems that they are going to be important to whatever decision we make." It was Jethro who spoke up.

"No they haven't." Andrew said frowning. "Only two of the four were raised knowing their true nature. They are Simon and Derek. The girls were kept in the dark and discovered their powers themselves. I also must tell you that three of the four have raised power levels. It is a result of the Edison group's experiments." More murmurs ran through the room. I didn't like the way Andrew was talking as if we weren't there, but I wouldn't raise an issue in front of the only people that could give us a chance against the Edison group.

"I think we should give it a few weeks maybe, train the children before we take action. The more people we have the better; especially if they have abilities beyond the capabilities of the average teenage supernatural." I didn't recognize this woman; she must have been one I'd tuned out.

"I agree." Andrew replied. "I think that the best course of action would be to give each an assigned mentor, the best teachers we have for each while we come up with a plan." The mumbled words going through the room now were in agreement.

"What's going on?" Derek whispered to me. Chloe was back in her seat next to him; I hadn't even heard them come in.

"They're deciding how they should train us and stuff like that." I said. "Looks like they're in agreement to give up a few weeks to train before taking action," Derek grunted but I wasn't sure if it was in agreement or impatience.

The rest of the night went on pretty much the same and we were all assigned 'mentors' to work with us to help us control our powers.

I would be with Jack; Andrew said that he was the most experienced Sorcerer he knew. Tori was paired up with Kelley and looked none too thrilled about it. They said that Kelley was very experienced with attack spells and could also teach her the basic defensive techniques. Tori just muttered that she would try to return the favor by teaching Kelly some fashion sense but she though the hope was too far gone. Derek would work with Mike, who was a very good fighter and would also help him go over the techniques of changing. Chloe would work with Terra and Jacob every other day; starting with Terra tomorrow and Jacob the day after.

When the meeting was over we all went our separate ways. Some of the people here would be staying in the house but others lived nearby or would be staying in motels.

I headed for my room. Derek and Chloe were going to grab something to eat, and it looked like Tori was heading off to flirt with some half-demon named Jamie.

I couldn't wait to start training in the morning. Soon, we'd give the Edison group a taste of their own medicine; the sooner the better.


	18. Chapter 18

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Your reviews are the single most important thing to keeping my fan fictions going.

* * *

(Chloe's point of view)

I was exhilarated to the point of restlessness. I knew I would need sleep, tomorrow would be my first day of training, the first step to learning to control my powers, and even better, I would learn to not only control my necromancer powers, I would learn the ropes of being a werewolf too. These thoughts whirled around my head keeping me from falling asleep.

"Chloe," Tori murmured barely awake. "Quit moving around, you're keeping me from sleeping."

"Sorry," I muttered rolling onto my back and closing my eyes trying to stop my mind from wandering again.

I laid there for what seemed like hours until I heard someone move in Derek and Simon's room. Tori was fast asleep so I didn't worry about her complaining as I crawled out of bed and walked into the hall.

Derek was making his way down the hall toward my room. He stopped when he saw me and smiled coming up beside me.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked scoldingly, but with a smile.

"Can't sleep," I told him. "What are you doing up?" I asked him reaching up to give him a quick kiss.

"Going to get a snack," He lied.

"Kitchen's that way." I told him pointing down the hall in the opposite direction he had been coming from.

"I was coming to check on you." He told me frowning down at me.

"Why do I need checked on?" I asked suspiciously. Nothing was going on here that required him to check in on me while I slept.

"I heard you tossing and turning and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said gruffly.

"Okay, well as long as were 'getting snacks'" I said using air quotes. "Why don't we go together?" I finished smiling.

"Sounds like a plan." He said smiling and throwing an arm around my shoulder. We walked as quietly as we could down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You sit." He told me pointing absentmindedly toward the table. I obeyed and found a seat by the long wooden table.

"What's on the menu?" I asked finding patters in the grains of wood.

"How does granola bars sound?" He asked pulling a box from the cupboard and pulling out four of the bars handing me two.

"How come you get the chocolate chip ones and I get peanut butter chocolate chip?" I asked eyeing the bars in his hand.

He grunted something under his breath and swapped me one of his for one of mine. "Thank you." I said moving over and sitting on his lap. I felt his lips on the top of my head before he pulled a chair over right next to his and sat me on it.

We ate our granola bars and talked about what we thought tomorrow would bring. After we were done eating neither of us felt like going to bed, so we went into the living room and I curled up against Derek while we watched TV.

I woke up in his arms as he carried me back to bed. His beautiful green eyes turned to mine and we just sat there, looking into the depths of each other's eyes.

After what seemed like hours but was probably no more than a few seconds he sat me down in front of my door. "Good night." He murmured kissing my forehead gently.

"I love you." I sighed.

With that he walked away, back to his room where Simon slept, soundly snoring.

I sat on my bed after that and lost myself to my thoughts

_This is why the Edison group needs to be destroyed once and for all._ I thought. _I will _not_ have them hurt him anymore._ And with that last thought I fell into a dreamless sleep, preparing for whatever would come at me next.

* * *

Okay, so that's the end of this story. Sorry the chapter was so short. I will be doing a sequel called Hybrid. That one will have a little less romance and more action but don't worry, the Chloe and Derek moments will still be there in slightly smaller proportions. Hope you liked this one and will read the next.

~M

P.S. It might be awhile until the sequel comes out because I want to wrap some of my other stories up as well.


End file.
